When We Fall
by redgrass-and-silvertrees
Summary: Jason was used to getting himself into trouble, he was raised in Crime Alley and he'd learned long ago that he was the only one he could count on to save himself. Until he comes to live at Wayne Manor and finds people willing to help him up when he falls. Batdad fluff. One-shot


**Jason Todd deserved better**

* * *

"Goddammit," twelve year old Jason hissed out long and slow through his clenched teeth as he dragged himself back to the Manor. It was a gorgeous day in Gotham for once and Jason had decided that it was perfect weather to try and climb one of those giant oaks out back. Despite all the warnings Bruce had given him about climbing, those tall branches had called to him and there was no way he could deny the temptation.

But it seems his month and a half of living the high life had dulled his climbing skills. He didn't even get a third of the way up before he found his grip slipping on an unsteady branch and, before he knew it, he was on his way down. The hard way. He barely had time to let out a surprised shriek before he collided painfully with the ground.

Now he'd taken a good many falls in his time climbing all over the seediest parts of Gotham. He'd broken 6 bones by the time he'd dropped out of school and was no stranger to injury. But this was still pretty bad, in his top 5 most painful moments for sure. It had taken him a good minute after he'd landed to even catch his breath, move less move. But he had to move, there was no one going to come save him so he just had to save himself. He stifled the cry in his throat as he pushed himself into a sitting position, tears leaking down his cheek as a few of his ribs constricted in a horrible way. Okay, totally broken. Fine, no problem he knew how to deal with this. His jerk of a landlord had broken two ribs when he was 9 trying to defend his mom from the oversized bully. Secure the area with gauze, chew aspirin like candy for a week and he'd be fine.

By the time he'd staggered to his knees, and then shakily to his feet, he was shaking from the exertion as every nerve was singing. His right arm was lying limply by his side, rolling around in an unnatural fashion. He vaguely recalled trying to grab a branch on his way down so he must have popped it. He frowned, it would be easier to have someone help relocate the arm but there no reason to involved His Royal Batness or the butler.

His friend Eddie once told him you could put a dislocated shoulder back by ramming it into a wall, he'd try that out when he got back to his room. He grit his teeth and began the long trek back to the Manor all the while counting his lucky stars that his injuries weren't worse. Gotham's recent good weather meant that the bushes were nice and plump and softened the landing that could have just as easily paralyzed him. Of course he'd be as black and blue as a Batman beaten thug for a good while and he probably knocked out a few brain cells but he'd survive, he always did.

"Jason!" He winced at the yell that exploded across the lawn followed by the sound of rapid footsteps his way. He closed his eyes and cursed again. Great, now he was going to get yelled at for being an idiot, for doing exactly what the Bat told him not to and just being a general nuisance. The way his luck was going today, Old Man Wayne would be tossing Jason back in that dirty alley where he'd picked him up by nightfall. Well, it had been fun while it lasted. "Oh my God Jason, what happened? Were you climbing those trees? Dammit Jay I told you..." Jason winced, expecting a punch or at least an angry lecture. Instead he got surprisingly gentle hands gracing his cuts and bruises before lighting on his dislocated arm.

"Okay Jason, just relax and breathe for a moment. I'm going to put your shoulder back in place, I need you to be brave for a moment, can you do that for me Chum?" Jason just stared up at Bruce with wide eyes. He wasn't mad at Jason for disobeying him? If Willis Todd had caught him like this, he'd have receive a few extra bruises and get locked in his room to wallow over his mistakes. He nodded dumbly as Bruce's fingers ghosted on his cheek for a moment. "This is going to hurt for a second Jay, one, two..." Bruce said calmly as he positioned his hands and before Jason could even prepare, there was a screeching pain that caused his legs to give out under him.

He _should_ have collided with the ground, aggravating his injuries more than they already were. That's how things normally worked out for him. But instead Bruce caught him in his arms and, in one swift motion, picked the younger boy up bridal style. The sudden shift in gravity was enough to remind Jason of his broken ribs and he took in a pained breath. Immediately Bruce's attention was back on him as he walked briskly back to the Manor.

"What is it? Is it your ribs?" Jason nodded, leaning his head against Bruce's shoulder as he felt the man pick up speed until he was nudging the half open patio door. "Alfred! Call Leslie and tell her we're on our way over. Jason fell out of a tree and is pretty roughed up. When you're done, we'll be in the Mercedes." And in another whirlwind, Jason found himself in the garage with Bruce awkwardly trying to open the door with his foot. Despite the injuries which were still screaming, he felt surprisingly comfortable there in Bruce's arms, leaning into the soft material of the man's polo shirt. It had been so long since he'd felt this safe and loved, in fact, he wondered if he'd ever been shown this level of care.

"Why are you doing this?" He mumbled, half under his breath, as Bruce settled him into the backseat of the luxury car and tucked one of the blankets over him. Jason's head was swimming and he just wanted to close his eyes and go to sleep but he had to know. What was Bruce getting out of this? Jay had given him more than enough trouble; he wouldn't have blamed the man if he let Jason suffer on his own. One of Bruce's hand began playing with his hair.

"What do you mean? You're hurt Jay and we're going to get you checked out. You'll probably be out of training, and tree climbing for that matter, for at least a month or two, but you'll be just fine Chum." Jason shook his head ever so slightly as he resisted the urge to sleep.

"Why would you help me?" Jay clarified brokenly, "my dad would never..." Bruce's hand stilled and Jason wondered if he'd said the wrong thing. Was the billionaire going to run off and leave him there in the back of the car? It was what he should have expected but the thought left him feeling cold.

"I came because I heard you scream and I would never ignore a cry for help." Again, strong fingers softly kneaded through Jason's hair and he couldn't help his sigh of contentment. It made him miss his mom suddenly and painfully. "But mostly because I was scared for you Jason. I-I care for you son; I don't want anything to happen to you. I didn't expect you in my life Jay, just like I didn't expect Dick, but you're mine now and I'm not going to let anything harm you." Jason gasped softly but was halted from any more questions by the sound of Alfred getting into the drivers seat and slamming the door.

"Right, let's go Alfred, I'm afraid he might have a concussion as well. He seems disoriented and confused." Bruce said, closing the back door and entering the passenger seat. Jason didn't even have a minute to miss Bruce's touch when he felt him reaching back and awkwardly grasping Jay's hand. "Don't fall asleep yet Jason, we'll be at the Clinic before you know it." He squeezed Jason's hand. "I'm here for you Jason, I'm not your father, I'm not going to let you go." Jay couldn't really remember much of what happened after that, but he did vaguely acknowledge Bruce picking him up again and taking him somewhere. He remembers thinking as he curled in closer to his guardian that Bruce wasn't wrong when he said that he wasn't Jason's father, but he wasn't quite right either.

* * *

Hello, so yeah I know it's been awhile. I've got one Tim and one Dickie shot in the queue but mostly I've been sobbing and struggling through two longer Batman stories that just refuse to be written despite the fact that it's all completely planned out. Ah the trials and tribulations of a writer, especially one that needs to seriously focus on my spring classes if I want to get into Grad school this fall. So yeah I'll post small shots like this when they come but I'm really trying to devote my creative energies to my other Batman stories.


End file.
